It's not a secret anymore
by Hashtagnalu2021
Summary: Adrien accidentally discoveres ladybug's secret identity, but when he tries to tell her he is chat noir, Marinette doesn't let him. Chapter 1:When neither Alya nor Nino come to school, Marinette and Adrien share some bonding time.
1. To be friends

**Chapter Text**

Adrien was a perfect actor and usually he could act as he should or want at the time, so of course he was excellent at maintaining both personalities; perfect son/model and flirtatiously heroic separate, but yet both were part of him and sometimes couldn't be hidden.

That's why Adrien has noted the increasing difficulty in acting different in both the superhero and the normal teenager place. Clearly at first he thought it was just his imagination, but the way he started to act at school (not so much at home) had proved the fifteenth year old Agreste wrong.

It started when he realized his dad couldn't quite completely control him while he was at school, therefor he started to say and do things his father would normally not allow him to do like swearing, of course he only did this occasionally and at first only with Nino.

Nino didn't particularly mind, however he did tease Adrien a little when he'd curse saying things like 'oh my god, did the perfect boy Adrien Agreste just swear?' Or 'I can't believe it, I'm so disappointed at you' while shaking his head mockingly disapprovingly; Adrien will just laugh at his comments and shrug it of.

Adrien couldn't say he loved to curse, but he did like the feeling of liberty he'd sense every time the words 'shit' or 'fuck' would come out of his mouth specially when was chat noir where he would swear twice as much.

But over all there wasn't any particular problem with swearing, but it definitely was the start of his problem.

Usually Adrien wouldn't swear that much, but apparently doing this caused Adrien to begin to use his chat noir puns more -and yes not only the cat ones- like a month ago were Nino nearly gave him a heart attack when he commented on his puns.

" hahaha, dude that was awful," Nino said laughing at one of the (increasing) puns Adrien mentioned while in their conversation. " but now that I think of it that sort of sounded like a pun chat noir would say."

Adrien felt everything in his brain freeze at the last statement made by Nino. Seeing the blonde's silence Nino proceeded his track of thinking.

"Although you are nowhere near as suave as chat noir." Nino made his (hopefully) last comment on the subject with a mocking smile, while Adrien finished having his mental break down.

"Haha, yeah" he chuckled nervously, making this the first time regretting one of his puns. Nino just shrugged and continued his way to classroom.

Adrien merely repeated the scene in his head scolding himself with a 'Adrien, your chat is showing!' before following Nino.

At the end Adrien resigned realizing not only he didn't make any progress in solving the problem, but he was late to class for standing there like an idiot fearing his best friend had discovered his secret superhero identity.

* * *

It was monday morning and Adrien made his was to school in his limousine (which he finded stupid because he literally lived two fucking blocks away from school) when his cellphone vibrated and he immediately preceded to answer.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hiya- cough- bro." A raspy version of Nino's voice answered back.

"Nino?" Adrien asked surprised."Dude, you sound awful"

"Yeah I know" Nino said then he coughed again "it seams I caught the flu from Alya yesterday"

"Oh damn, does that mean you are not coming?" The blond asked back at Nino, ignoring the chance to tease the sick boy on how he probably caught the flu from Alya because they were kissing since Adrien was still in the limousine.

"Yeah, my mom said I shouldn't go to school today" Nino answered back, but obviously he was just to lazy to get out of bed.

" you are going to leave me alone over a flue?" Adrien said disbelievingly "Nino, you suck" he could swear he could hear Nino roll his eyes in the other end of the line.

"Yeah whatever dude, I'm sure you'll survive" Nino said before coughing and greeting goodbye.

Adrien sighed as he got out of the large car telling to himself it was going to be a long day. The blonde boy entered the room, sighing in relieve as he realized Chloe was nowhere to be seen (he was 100% sure that if she was there she would launch herself to Adrien as soon as she realized Nino wasn't there.) but promptly found not only Nino's desk but Alya's place was too.

Adrien remembered Nino mentioning Alya was the one who caught the flu first, Adrien shook his head helplessly; Alya was along with Nino and occasionally Marinette his only true friends...

That's right! Adrien thought his face lighting up at his marvelous idea, Marinette was sort of his friend, plus both their best friends were absent...that practically meat the had to sit together, right?

There was only one problem, Marinette was way too shy around Adrien.

But he could try.

He climbed the short stairs to Marinette's side, where she was sketching in her design book clearly not paying attention to the boy next to her.

He took a long breath, here goes nothing!

"Hey Marinette!"

Adrien greeted her, while Marinette snapped her head up at him as soon as she heard his voice.

Red coloring rapidly made its way up the pale cheeks of the dark blue haired girl.

"O-oh, A-Adrien, h-hey!" Marinette stuttered still blushing hard.

There was a short silence Adrien desperately wanted to break.

"So, Alya didn't come?" He said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Y-yeah, I-I mean no! She's stuck at home with a horrible flu" Marinette managed to say,Adrien nodded.

"Yeah so is Nino" he stated starting to feel how this wasn't quite working, so he decided maybe he should just ask if he could seat with her.

"C-can I seat with you?" He asked quickly before he loosed his courage.

Adrien saw how Marinette almost choked in her own spit and blushed ten shades darker. She tried to compose herself only gathering enough control to nod dumbly to the blond boy who after that smiled at her and promptly continue to seat on Alya's place.

Marinette attempted to keep the little sanity she had left by furiously scribbling in her drawing notebook.

The teacher entered the room and began the studying schedule as both Marinette and Adrien remained silently seated.

Although Adrien had to admit he knew little about Marinette, he did know she usually made funny comments during class. Ok she'd whisper them to Alya so he had never heard them, but he did listen to the small giggles and laughs both girls would let out low enough for the teacher not to notice.

Adrien had always been curious about what Marinette had to say, but never quite had the opportunity to actually hear them since sadly Marinette was barley capable of talking to him.

It was an old habit she had.

Marinette would always say this things to Alya during class that were so hilarious, so as time passed Marinette grew costumed to them so much, every time she had one of this funny remarks she will just say them no matter who she was at the moment.

Unfortunately at this very moment Marinette was too nervous to even think, however she could not say the same about the next class they had.

Adrien was a bit disappointed he didn't have the chance to talk more to Marinette, which of course distracted him from whatever class they were at the moment. Naturally he'd move something and cause his pencil to snap.

"Ugh, fuck me" he cursed in a low voice.

Luckily Marinette did hear his small scene, and before she could stop herself she blurted "maybe later" causing Adrien to stop dead in his tracks.

Then he just started to laugh uncontrollably.

Marinette couldn't stop the smug smile that left her lips as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes either.

The teacher had to ask Adrien to leave the class to calm down.

Marinette could proudly say she regretted nothing.

After that Marinette did loosen up a bit and was able to actually talk to Adrien without that much stuttering.

At the end of the school day Marinette and Adrien were friends, much to Chloe' s dismay. Even though Marinette did receive a couple of glares courtesy of Chloe, she knew that was probably the best day she's had and if not the second. She rambled for hours to tikki, who giggled every time Marinette sighed dreamily, but who wouldn't when you just had the best day of your life along with your crush.

The next day Marinette arrived with Alya as usual talking about whatever when Adrien and Nino passed by the girls side.

"Hi, Marinette!" Adrien said brightly at Marinette.

Alya was ready to hear her best friend stutter helplessly.

"Hey, Adrien!" Marinette responded calmly yet as eager as Adrien.

Alya felt her jaw drop to the floor like so did Nino's, both gaping at Marinette, who continued her way a smirk plastered in her face.

Alya was unable to process the information, Marinette didn't stutter like the hot mess she usually is while talking to Adrien, her crush...

Marinette didn't stutter...

She didn't freaking stutter.

For a brief moment Marinette swore she broke Alya and couldn't help but laugh merciless.

Soon enough Alya recovered and dashed to Marinette's side already interrogating the raven haired girl.

"Dude," Nino said still shocked "what the actual fuck happened yesterday"

Adrien smirked.


	2. The not so secret

Adrien was really happy because apart of gaining a new friend, Marinette (which of he was really proud since she had gotten over the stamer-around-Adrien problem) his father gave him the whole week free, free of photoshoots, charity diners, and other stuff Adrien normally would have to attend.

The blonde made his way to school smiling softly looking through the window, he wondered why there had been no akuma attack for the past two weeks or so. He snorted, it was probably because Chloe had been absent the fist week and she was ignoring everyone last week. Adrien sighed, Chloe wasn't always like this, back when his mother was with them, Chloe was quite fun to be around or well at least that's how he remembered.

Adrien got out of the massive car staring at his school filled with anticipation, he has a good feeling for today. He spotted Marinette a few feet from where he was and decided to company her the little that was left of her journey.

" hey Mari, how are you doing?" Adrien asked a (cute) smile plastered in his face.

"Oh, hey Adrien!" Marinette waved back also having a sweet smile in her face. "I'm good, how are you doing?" She asked back.

"I'm fine" Adrien responded. "How do you think you did in the physics exam?" Marinette exhaled harshly.

"Mmmh, I don't know, I definitely won't get an A but most likely I passed." She smiled sheepishly "at least I hope so"

"Well I-" Adrien started saying but promptly was interrupted by Nino wrapping his arm around Adrien's shoulder

"Hey, man" Nino obnoxiously yelled at the blondes face. "Oh, and hi Marinette." He said more camly this time.

"Hello Nino" she smiles "have you seen Alya?" Marinette asks intrigued

"No, but we did text earlier this morning, she said she was arriving a little late because she had an appointment or something like that." Nino explained finally placing his arm at the side of his body.

"Adrikins!" A feminine high pitched voice interrupts the conversation as Chloe hugs Adrien a bit too tight, and as soon as she's over, glares at Nino and Marinette, a lot more intensely at the later one.

"Come on Adrien, we need to get to class, away from this freaks" Chloe said rudely grabbing Adriens arm with the intention of dragging him away.

"Erm..." Adrien muttered clearly not wanting to go with her. He was resisting her hold trying to stay with his friends.

"I...erm...Chloe" Adrien said intending to tell her to let go. Chloe looked at him expectantly and a bit disappointed.

"What?" Chloe said harshly.

"I-I'd rather stay" Adrien answered back, Chloe was a bit shocked it wasn't that often that Adrien disagreed to go with her.

"Oh" Chloe mused silently, then her face lit up in anger and she turned her enraged glare to Marinette before spinning her heels and making her way to Sabrina.

"Daaanm dude" Nino said beside Marinette. "She's angry"

"I think she'll be alright" Adrien said "besides, what can she do?" He stated as if trying to convince himself.

Nino snorted. "She's probably gonna make someone's life miserable"

Marinette really did hope not.

Sadly Marinette was terribly wrong.

An student in the upper grade came to their class to give some papers to the teacher and naturally he had accidentally made Chloe fall down, of course he did apologize though Chloe really did not appreciate it. She started shamming the poor student and before Marinette or Adrien could do anything the student bolted out of the classroom were the teacher prohibited them to search for him.

Marinette sighed audibly, the only thing she could do now was wait and pray that that poor boy didn't transform into an akuma.

Apparently today the world was against Marinette; just as the class was continuing the glass of the big window shattered and the akuma entered the classroom laughing maniacally and asking for Chloe.

Everyone inside of the class decided to run out before the akuma made more damge.

Unfortunately for Chloe she was not able to make it to the door by the time the akuma captured her.

"Hahahaha," the akuma laughed "now you'll regret ever talking to me that way"

Chloe just screamed for her dear life.

Outside of the class, the school was crowded making it impossible for either Chat noir or Ladybug to transform.

It was clear both Adrien and Marinette needed to get out of the school and find a place to transform.

Both attempted to find a place outside of school.

Adrien being second to get out and scouted around to find a small dark and isolated alley right beside the school building.

"Come on Plagg, I need to transform." Adrien muttered to the small creature residing in his shirt pocket.

He smoothly entered the alley.

"-ght Tikki," he saw Marinette speak up inside the alley where Adrien currently was, wide eyed. "Transform me!" His classmate Marinette yelled at the red creature floating in the air, the red small figure incorporated itself inside Marinette's earrings. The transformation ended quickly showing Ladybug in her own red glory.

"Ok, let's g-" Ladybug stopped petrified at seeing Adrien there, just standing, his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth slightly open. "Oh, shit" that's all the great superhero of France could say at the current situation.

"Y-y-you are ladybug!?" Adrien screamed finally getting out of his stupor.

Marinette laughed nervously very anxious. "Y-yeah,"

In the distance they hear a loud screech.

"W-we'll talk about this later." Ladybug hurriedly said in position to run when Adrien's hand stopped her, he was about to say something but she interrupted.

"Adrien, I have to go." She freed herself from his hold already too far away for him to chase after her.

Adrien sighed for the thousand time this week and turns into chat noir running fast to aid Ladybug/ Marinette.

After the akuma is defeated both stare in ragged breathing at the boy now back to normal, he quickly realizes what he has done.

"I-I-I..." The previously akumised boy stammers. "I'm so sorry" he apologizes, and both ladybug and chat noir shake their heads reassuringly still somewhat tired. The boy is taken to safety.

"So what happened?" Ladybug asked turning to look at chat noir. "You were distracted and just so out of it."

"I...erm...well" Chat Noir answered nervously. "I'm a little worried about...mmh...school!" The superhero lied rapid enough to convince Ladybug."Yeah, school is so tough right now" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh," Marinette mused "in that case I hope you can fix it." She said a warm smile expanding behind her mask, and Adrien felt unbelievably guilty.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he was chat noir it was more like at the moment he was not prepared to simply say 'also, I almost forgot to tell you that I'm Adrien and I just discovered who you were my classmate remember?'

That's why he decided to wait until they talked in their civilian selfs and explain it "Thanks" was all Adrien was able to say before they both dashed to the school to release the transformation.

Adrien stood outside the school building trying to calm down before entering and having to talk to Marinette.

"Adrien?" He hears a hushed voice at his side and turns to notice Marinette stands few feet away.

"I..." Adrien attempts to say.

"I know..." Marinette tells him."I know It's shocking, but it is true I'm ladybug"

Adrien nods stupiditly.

"I-I hope you are not disappointed hehe" Marinette laughs in an insecure tone.

"N-no!" Adrien shouted shaking uncontrollably his hands. "I mean, no, I'm not disappointed at all, in fact I'm glad it was you" he reassured. Marinette's eyes widened.

"Really?" She said her voice hopeful.

"Yeah" he he laughed anxious.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"C-could you please not tell anyone?" Marinette asked or more like pleaded.

"Yes, don't worry I won't tell anybody" Adrien voices out.

He realizes this is his chance to tell her, and there's no time to loose.

Marinette exhaled in relief, and whispers a thank you.

Adrien is ready. "Besides, I a-" the bell rings loudly, telling the two superheroes is time to renter the classroom.

He huffs frustrated.

"I guess we have to go." Marinette states giving him a grateful smile, and he can't help but think how fucking cute she looks.

Adrien is only mildly embarrassed to admit she almost gave him a sinful nosebleed.

Not like he's gonna voice it either.

Adrien is dying, practically dying, because ever since class started and he had the opportunity to let the information sink his thoughts haven't let go of his mind let alone pay attention to class.

So when the teacher calls him...

"Adrien," he jumps in his seat (and swears to kill Nino for shamelessly laughing at his predicament) hearing the teacher call him. "Please pay attention" Adrien groans in his mind, (literally not caring the teacher just scolded him) why was life so difficult, or why had he been so dumb.

The girl he had been in love with for around two years was always behind him, and he was too stupid to realize it.

Danm he really hated his life right now.

Class ended and he tried to talk to Marinette again, but just as he turned around to speak she run as fast as she could go.

Adrien resingned and went home.

He spent end the rest of his thinking how he was going to tell ladybug he was chat noir...

That's right chat noir he could totally visit Marinette as chat noir and tell her his identity.

The only thing that worried Adrien was whether or not she would be disappointed.


	3. Frustration part 1

**Chapter Text**

Adrien wasn't just tired, he was exhausted, why? Simple, he hadn't slept in all night thanks to his overthinking self that kept imagining the worst case scenario over and over again every time a new way in which he'd fuck up.

Adrien had lost the count on the times his mind had imagined Marinette slapping him for being an asshole, and sincerely he wanted her to outright bitchslap him so at least he could somehow return to his tired to no end body.

You may ask why Adrien was whinnying so much and the answer will be that he as a responsible good boy before this incident had always been sleep by nine thirty or so, you know the 'beauty sleep' and of course there would be days in which he would arrive a bit late to his house and naturally losing some hours like this.

However never like this, and Adrien swears he will never again want to go through this again.

"You look like trash" Nino said looking at Adrien's wrecked self up and down.

"Yeah, and I feel like shit too" Adrien groaned tiredly.

"now tell me, how's that possible?" Nino asked amused look always present in his face.

"I literally couldn't sleep in all night, I had insomnia." Adrien responded.

"Insomnia? Dude I thought you slept like a log, no wait I'm sure you sleep like a log" Nino didn't bother to hide his surprise at the newfound insomnia his friend had.

Adrien sighed "I know I usually sleep soundly but last night I just couldn't"

Even if he didn't show it Nino was a bit concerned by the whole ordeal, because he knew that if his blonde friend couldn't sleep there must be something bothering him senseless.

(Marinette felt terribly guilty overhearing their conversation, had she worried Adrien with her secret so much that now he couldn't sleep?)

The morning class started and Adrien tried with all his will to focus in class- even if he already knew everything they were teaching at the moment- but every time he would feel his eyelids heavier and heavier by second until he finally gave up and right then and there he technically passed out.

When Nino waked him up it was lunch and he had slept five complete hours, but God did he enjoyed them.

Adrien grabbed his things and noticed only he and Marinette were left inside the classroom and he knew it was his shot to tell her; how should he tell her though?

Should he say something only chat noir would say, or maybe just something between the lines of 'hey Marinette or should I say my lady'...you know what fuck it.

He was going YOLO this time.

"Marinette!" He called her.

Marinette turned her head to Adrien. "Yes?" She asked so sweetly that Adrien almost forgot what he was thinking.

"I-I am cha-" the loud ring of the fire alarm stopped him from confessing his biggest secret.

The water sprayers spiked water all over the room and Marinette tried to keep the water of her head with her forearm on top of her head muttered an apology and run of the classroom.

Seriously?! Adrien thought wanting to bang his head in the desk at his right.

* * *

Chat noir was running trough rooftops late in the afternoon.

He had decided that after school he would visit Marinette and tell her what has been bothering him, that is if he's able to since every time he tries to tell her something happens it's like the world doesn't want chat noir to tell ladybug who he is.

Plus that definitely wasn't the worst because chat noir was incredibly insecure at the moment, what if she didn't like Adrien being chat noir, he knew he didn't care who she was because either way he'd love Ladybug, but he couldn't say the same for the red and black suited heroine.

Chat noir arrived to Marinette's house and trough the window he saw Marinette's scribbling in her tablet, he tapped the window making her jump. Marinette violently gazed at the window with an startled look, she visibly relaxed when she saw it was chat.

Lifting her index finger she silently commanded him to go to the terrace, chat noir did as instructed.

Once inside Marinette's room she looked confused at the superhero in black leather.

"What are you doing here," her eyes widened a bit "is there an akuma attack?" She said alarmed.

Chat noir had to restrain from chuckling at how obvious it was and how stupid he had been not to notice something so obvious.

"Oh, well I'm just patro-" chat noir couldn't finish his sentence since he noted the a wall in Marinette's room, which had nothing wired except for the billion posters of Adrien Agreste.

Marinette must have known where he was looking at because she turned bright red.

Chat noir really did try not to smirk he really did and god knows it to be true, of course he failed titanic ally.

"So," he said smugly. "A celebrity crush I see..." This totally made things a lot more easy.

"I-I-I..." Marinette tried to say something and Chat noir knew the only thing she wanted was to erase the smile he was wearing. Marinette seamed to give up. "Something like that" she sighed "he goes to my school actually, but he only sees me as a friend" Marinette smiled awkwardly uncomfortable.

"I think he likes you" chat said before he could stop himself, it's just he looked so beautiful with the last rays of the sushine hitting her face and-and he could control himself when she looked this beautiful.

"What!?" She exclaimed even redder than before."h-how could you possibly know that!?"

"Well, I do know him like the palm of my claw, princess" chat noir really needed to stop saying so much stupid shit and get to the point where he tells her he is Adrien!

"You know him!?" Marinette shirked "you won't tell him, right?"

Oh, honey it was too late for that, he nodded reassuringly. Chat internally shook his head, he really needed to tell her who he was!

"Listen, Marinette the reason I came was to tell yo-" a high pitched scream was heard from the distance...akuma...

. .

Why? Why, was there something stopping him from telling the girl he'd been crushing for the past six months who he wasn't? Why was it so fucking difficult!?

"...aren't you supposed to go?" Marinette spoke up.

Chat noir realized he'd been pinching the bridge of his nose and growling uncontrollably in his frustration. "...oh, right." He stepped on the edge of the window. "See ya princess."

Then he jumped to fight the akuma.

He arrived to where the akuma was and noted ladybug had yet to arrive, then he realized she couldn't transform with him in there.

Chat noir could honestly say he hated with all his being the akuma at the moment, because come on! He had been trying to tell Marinette he was Adrien for a solid 48 hours.

Adrien easily stroked the akuma with his baton and a whole load of rage, so much rage the akuma was lifted from the floor. Chat noir took advantage of this and jumped so he would be right above the akuma and strike it's head hard.

The akuma clearly not expecting that laid on the floor recovering from the blow, chat noir grabbed the collar around its neck but was intelligent enough not to brake it until ladybug arrived.

Ladybug could be seen at the distance soaring through the sky using her yoyo. The akuma finally recovered enough to stand up, but it was too late since chat noir was already far away running directly in the direction ladybug was in.

"Chat!" She said surprise he had left the akuma in order to follow her."shouldn't you be fighting the akuma?"

"Oh, my lady I did something way better" chat smiled cockily at her in his hand the collar of the akuma.

Ladybug smiled, grabbed the collar of his hands and smashed it against the roof they currently were standing on.

She cleansed the akuma. "I didn't even had to use lucky charm." Ladybug said between laughs.

"Please my lady, that's because _I'm_ your lucky charm" chat noir joked, ladybug exploited in laughter.

"You might as well be," she said jokingly. "By the way, how did you managed to do that without even using cataclysm?"

Chat noir remembered the one thing he needed to do before another thing happened, and his expression turned serious. "I was...frustrated" he said in a deep voice.

"O-oh, and why is that?" She asked.

"You see ladybug, I was meaning to tell you my identity beca-" chat was interrupted this time by the ladybug her own. (Needless to say he internally screeched in frustration)

"Chat, you know what I think about revealing our identities" ladybug said warning.

"I know but-" chat noir stated to be once again interrupted by ladybug.

"No buts chat, it's a secret end of the discussion." She said a bit angry. "If you excuse me, it's late, good bye chat" and just like that she was gone.

Well shit...

"But...it's not a secret anymore." Adrien said mostly to himself.

* * *

There was only one word that could describe what Adrien was feeling as soon as he canceled his transformation and it was frustration, there was no other way of putting it, he felt so fucking frustrated.

He had tried it all, but there was always something that got in the way; first the fire alarm (that much to his frustration in the end was just some prank from some kids he definitely didn't want to kill) then the akuma attack, and then ultimately ladybug herself had stopped him from revealing his identity.

Adrien sighed to himself and gazed at Plagg sleeping peacefully at his side.

The universe really did hate him huh?

Then Adrien thought to himself that maybe just maybe he should not tell Marinette he was chat noir.


	4. Frustration part 2

**Chapter Text**

It's been three days since the Adrien last saw ladybug as chat noir or Marinette as chat noir, and he had actively tried to tell Marinette in different ways but oh surprise he was never able to tell her.

Most importantly his frustration had leveled up so much that he simplyhad intended to calle her attention and yell at her face he was chat noir, but Kim had outright tackled him. Why? According to Kim they were playing tackles and Kim had forgotten to tell Adrien.  
Yeah that's right, just as his attempts to tell Marinette were more desperate the ways in which the universe was trying to stop Adrien would become more absurd.

But over all and ignoring the fact that he wanted to violently murder Kim, he was calmer than he had been three days ago and he just kept trying to tell Marinette in hopes the universe would take mercy on Adrien and let him reveal his identity to the one person he'd been trying to tell for the past four days.

If you ask Adrien if he thought that was going to happen, he'd say that most probably not, but he would also say he had nothing to loose.  
Sure he was afraid of what Marinette will say to him when the moment comes, but he can assure the whole world he was way more calmed after knowing Marinette had a crush on him.

Of course being who he is, Adrien would think of a new insecurity to have as soon as he processed, and boy was he right.

Adrien had overthinked himself on fearing that Marinette only liked Adrien and there was absolutely no possibility a he liked chat noir that way.

Another newfound insecurity he had made up was that she had a crush solely in the more perfect and photoshopped version of himself, and as much as he tried to deny that one his spiral of thought kept bringing him again and again to the same hole.  
But in the end he was to tired, frustrated, and much to Adrien's embarrassment lovesick.  
Adrien felt lovesick, because he had finally discovered who was his lady, but he also discovered he was jealous really jealous.

He was jealous not because he actually had the right to be, it's just that lately he had realized that Marinette was a really popular girl between the guys and they tended to follow her or maybe it was just that they talked to her but Adrien was not in his best mental condition.

First, in the morning Marinette and Nathaniel talked and at the beginning Adrien didn't have that much of a problem with that.  
However that changed when Nathaniel made her laugh, God that made Adrien overly jealous meaning the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was push him far away from Marinette.

Sure, during the course of the year many guys had taken interest in Marinette and that is excluding Adrien, but he didn't know then Marinette was his lady.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you all week?" Nino interrupted his jealousy thoughts.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Adrien said trying to act casual, because he knew very well that from the seat behind him Marinette was watching him.

"Oh, come on dude!" Nino said exasperated. "It's super obvious something is bothering you."

Adrien faked an indignant look. "And what makes you think that?"

"You've been too deep in thought." Nino said. "You have been obviously overthinking something, and you only do that when something is bothering you."  
Adrien huffed and hoped this was the ending of that conversation.

Nino smirked. "Plus, you haven't talked about ladybug all week." Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck, FUCK.

Adrien wanted to die. "W-why is that wired?" God he was digging his own grave.

"Please dude, you have like this huge crush on ladybug," Nino said and Adrien could swear he heard a gasp behind him.  
oh, God please stop.  
"all you do is talk about how amazing she is." Nino continued.

Why?  
Why is life so cruel?

Could someone just please have mercy on Adrien and stab him? (He could virtually hear the smirk on Marinette's face)

Apparently not since Nino's teasing just increased and didn't stop when the teacher started class, and when it finally finished along with Nino's teasing it was already somebody else's turn to do the teasing.

"So, you have a crush on ladybug, huh?" Marinette smiked at Adrien cockily.

"Oh, shut up." Adrien knew he could just counter attack saying she had a celebrity crush on him too, but he also knew he wasn't supposed to know that.  
Don't get him wrong, he was going to tease her about it but in a more subtle way.

"I'm sure you have a celebrity crush too"  
Bingo, Marinette blushed a little.

"Sure, but at least you don't know about it" Marinette said, clearly wanting to say something about her being Ladybug only she couldn't.  
Adrien snorted.

"Which reminds me I really need to tell you I-" Of course Adrien knew that once again it wouldn't work.

This time the event that interrupted Adrien was a condemned akuma.  
Adrien really didn't care at the moment because he really needed to kick some ass to get over his frustration.

* * *

Defeating the akuma wasn't particularly difficult, in fact it was rather easy considering neither of both superheroes used their powers.

Sadly what was difficult mater to deal with at the moment was the incredible amount of tension between ladybug and chat noir.

It was so unbearable that ladybug snapped.

"Listen, I'm sorry I treated you like that I kind of panicked and that was my first rushed reaction." She said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay" chat noir said calmly. "But I really want you to know who I am"

Ladybug frowned. "Is that so?" Chat noir nodded. "And you don't expect me to reveal my identity, right?"

Chat noir shook his head no. "No mi lady, I just really need you to know my identity"

"Mmmmh, I don't know chat," ladybug voiced insure and then her voice harden. "It is for our own safety, it's dangerous knowing each other's identity"

"I'm not asking you to reveal your identity, I'm asking for you to please see who I am" chat noir said desperate.

"You need to understand that it a secret."

A secret, a godamn secret.  
All the frustration that had been building up through all the week had suddenly emerged and Adrien just couldn't take it and he snapped.

Chat noir grabbed ladybug's shoulders tightly.  
"Oh my god, it's not a secret anymore Marinette!" He yelled at her face.  
Ladybug was shocked and static in her place unable to move.

"...Y-you know?" She said in a broken little voice, chat noir instantly regretted having yelled at her.  
He nodded.  
"H-how?"

Chat decided they revealing his identity was a better explanation.

He sighed and relished his transformation; he was now standing as Adrien in front of a gobsmacked superhero, who gasped.

"Holy shit!" She gasped and pointed at Adrien. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy mother fucking shit!" Marinette now proceeded to freak out thinking about everything ladybug and chat noir had been through, she recalled the kiss she gave chat noir and many other situations that made her checks redden.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably seen her freak out and almost faint a couple of times. "Erm..."  
"Then why the fuck didn't you tell me!?" Ladybug now releasing her transformation screamed.

Oh hell nah she didn't; Adrien tried countless times to tell her, not to mention he'd lost precious sleep hours worrying on how to tell her, and over how she would react, so he was so not taking that shit right now.

"Excuse me but I did try to tell an unnumbered amount of times." Adrien said angry.

"Oh, yeah?" Marinette answered in the same angered way only every time they argued more the space between their faced will be diminished and when they finally realized this it was too late.  
They were so close they could feel the breath of the other warm against their faces, both their eyes finally cleared of anger; green shiny eyes stared into sky blue ones.  
Then as if gravity had increased the remaining space between their faces was closed in a sweet and slow kiss.  
After a minute or so Adrien broke the kiss, not because he wanted it to end but rather that he needed to breathe.

"Wow..." Was the only thing his mouth could mutter out.  
"I-I-I" marinette stammered her face blushing darkly. "I-I'm glad it was you." She finally muttered.

Adrien smiled broadly.

"Me too." He said while moving some strands of her face behind her ear.  
They sat silently on top of the roof they were and enjoyed the sunset.

"Now tell me, what are we going to tell Alya?" Marinette asked, already knowing the interrogation that awaited them as soon as Alya picked up in the change in their relationship. "As soon as she seas us she's going to know something changed, plus neither of us is exactly subtle." Marinette reasoned.

She was probably right, Alya would instantly know something change as soon as look at each other, and even if they tried Adrien wasn't exactly the best at hiding this type of thing.  
"Well then, what are we going to tell Nino and her?" Adrien asked.  
Marinette hummed deeply in thought and Adrien smirked because he just couldn't help it.

"You know my lady, we could always elope either way." He saw the edges of Marinette's lips curve upwards and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid kitty," she giggled. "Besides, what would people say if they knew ladybug and chat noir eloped?" Both teenagers laughed. ("But wait, does this mean we are dating?" Marinette smiled at him "of course it does kitty.")

Adrien and Marinette spent the rest of the day talking and laughing, not to mention the occasional kisses.

* * *

"Something definitely changed" Alya said to Nino while looking at Marinette and Adrien across the corridor.

"What do you mean?" Nino said not seen any changes in Marinette's and Adrien's relationship. "They look the same as they always have."

"Nino please, remember how last week they had us on the edge of snapping with their sexual tension" Nino nodded. "Well, it looks like they resolve that uncomfortable tension. Besides, they are more...touchy than before."  
Nino squinted at the couple before him finally noticing that Marinette inconspicuously brushed their fingers and Adrien followed.

"Well danm, you are right." Nino admitted his defeat.  
Alya smirked. "Very well, then let's go and find out what happened." She started to walk towards the unmasked superheroes and Nino followed near by.

"Ok," Alya said interrupting watever conversation the couple had. "Tell us when and how you became a couple and and do it quick." Both Marinette and Adrien internally smiled.

"What are you tal-" Marinette started.

"Girl," Alya intervened stern look in her face. "You two have been al touchy-feely all morning and you expect me to believe something in your relationship hasn't changed?"

Marinette sighed "ok" she said though Adrien didn't know what she agreed on.

"When?" Alya asked.

"Yesterday afternoon" Marinette answered.

"How?"

"We bumped into each other started talking and ended up kissing."

"Good enough..." Alya stated, and then turned to Nino. "Anything to add Nino?" He shook his head in disappointment at Adrien.

"Dude you didn't tell me, not cool bro, not cool." At this Adrien murmured an apology.  
The group then proceed to go get lunch and Adrien was finally freed from his nagging frustration.


	5. We wait kitty (epilogue)

**Chapter Text**

Adrien was internally freaking out and he knew very well that ladybug herself was feeling even worse.  
Adrien wasn't even this nervous when he was meeting (formally as Marinette's boyfriend) his girlfriends parents, who by the way totally liked Adrien.  
However he wasn't so sure his own father will be as appreciative as Marinettes parents were.  
Adrien knew his father could be cold and incomprehensive and Adrien certainly was dreading tomorrow's night.  
The night that his dad personally requested to properly meet his new girlfriend. This was honestly the most awkward conversation he had ever had with his father because he literally appeared out of nowhere and said.  
"Nathalie informed me that you have this new...girlfriend," Nathalie threw him a sort of apologetic look as Adrien's father continued talking. "and I must inform you that I want to meet her next friday night for dinner."  
Gabriel left the room having dropped that bomb at Adrien, even Nathalie showed signs of surprise as apparently this was a new piece of information for her too.  
Nathalie followed near by the older Agreste already making the arrangements in the their schedules.  
Adrien stood there in shock because of the fact he would never not even in a hundred years expect that from his father.  
When he finally got over his stupor he rushed to the limousine already waiting for him inpatient to tell Marinette the news, which Adrien himself didn't know if was good or bad.  
He decided that texting her that he had something important to tell her was a good option in order to prepare her for the news.  
Adrien really didn't know weather or not Marinette would like this, he acknowledged his father was pretty intimidating and had to admit meeting the parents of your boyfriend/girlfriend wasn't easy.  
Marinette texted back an 'okay, se you at school' and Adrien sighed being able to see his school in the distance.  
He got of the car and spotted his favorite blue eyes and smiled.  
"Hey" Adrien said as he hugged Marinette hello.  
"Hi" answered Marinette kissing him in the cheek.  
Adrien then waved both Alya and Nino.  
Then both Alya and Nino went straight to class leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.  
"So...what is it that you wanted to tell me" Marinettes voice sounded a little nervous he noted.  
"It's nothing bad," he reassured first. "But my father wants to properly meet you as my girlfriend on friday at diner"  
"He what!?" Marinette screamed.  
At this outburst Adrien flinched.  
"Y-yeah, this morning my dad straight up told me he wanted to meet you at diner and talk..." Adrien explained.  
He saw Marinettes face morph into nervousness as the information processed in her brain.  
"Are you..." Shit she wasn't liking this "are you uncomfortable with this?" Adrien asked seeing her unconformity towards having dinner with his dad.  
"What? No, I'm just nervous, your dad is kind of scary that's all." She laughed anxious.  
"Should I tell him to postpone it?" Adrien asked his girlfriend, who was already making up the ways she could fuck up in her mind.  
"No, I'll be there" Marinette reassured.  
"But one question, what should I wear?" She said to lighten the mood. "It's going to be at the famous desinger Gabriel Agreste house, I should go with an awfully big and uncomfortable dress"  
Adrien laughed as the couple continued to walk to their classroom.

* * *

Marinette was more than nervous she had exactly four hours to be ready to go at diner with her boyfriend and her boyfriends father, who by the way was incredibly powerful and scary, she had even brought Alya to help her.  
Alya said Marinette needed to look perfect; formal but not too formal, decent, and stylish because for gods sake it was a dinner with Gabriel Agreste, that meant she couldn't look like freaking ten year old with her childish pigtails!  
Marinette instantly agreed, Alya undid the pigtails in Marinettes hair and replaced it with a fashionable hair bun.  
Marinette was ready, or well as ready as she could be.  
Then  
She was right in front of the door when it hit her,something she hadn't thought about, how in the world was she going to get there?  
Because danm this heels Marinette was wearing don't run, hell not even walk!  
Then she looked at the hour.  
Shit, it was 6:50 there was no way she could get there in ten minutes.  
Marinette stepped outside of her house already preparing herself to run as if her life depended on it.  
There was a black limousine waiting for her, and the gorilla also stood outside gesturing her to get inside.  
God, she loved Adrien.  
Having arrived to the Agrestes house Marinette smiled and thanked Adrien's driver then she walked to the door and rang the bell.  
The door opened almost immediately showing Adrien and his father.  
Adrien threw her a nervous smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Marinette." Gabriel said shaking the girls hand.  
"In fact we have meet before." Marinette said as Gabriel himself raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"We have?" He asked.  
"Indeed," she answered."it was when you made a contest on designing hats and I won"  
Gabriel nodded.  
He directed Marinette to the dining room and they sat on the large (too large) table only occupying three seats.  
They remained in silence.  
Adrien was sweating buckets, Marinette noted.  
Not that Marinette herself wasn't.  
"So tell me" Gabriel said to end the awkward silence. "How long have you been dating?"  
Adrien answered that question.  
"We've been dating for eight months"  
Gabriel looked stunned as if he hadn't expected them to last that long.  
The food arrived and they ate in an uncomfortable silence.  
God, Marinette wanted to die and she knew Adrien too would like to get out of here with her.  
"How far have you two gone?"  
Marinette choked on her drink.  
How far they've what?!  
Adrien's cheeks were flaming what the fuck had his father said?!  
"What?!" Adrien exclaimed.  
His father remained expressionless as he calmly looked at Adrien.  
"Well, as your father I demand to know such things." Gabriel explained.  
Marinette wanted to dig a hole and die out of embarrassment.  
Adriens father had virtually asked if they've gone far or not! God, she hates her life.  
As for the rest of the night Adrien begged his father to leave the subject alone (which he finally did) and they ate the rest of their diner in pregnant silence, which Marinette preferred than having to talk about what base her and her boyfriend were in exactly.  
After that Marinette decided she needed to go and Adrien companied her to the door apologizing for his dad's unacceptable behavior.  
Alya laughed so fucking hard when Marinette told her about their awkward night at the Agrestes house.  
"Come on, Alya!" Marinette said exasperated at Alya's inability to talk due to her insane laughing. "How am I supposed to face Gabriel Agreste after that, or even worse how am I supposed to face Adrien after that!?"  
"Girl don't sweat it" Alya managed to say after her laughing fit. "He's probably as embarrassed as you are and most likely he thinks you are the one who hates him."  
Marinette, knowing Adrien, agreed and as soon as she saw him (and Nino, who was laughing his ass of) and talk about it they were able to laugh it off.  
Alya was right.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste had always had the terrible misfortune of not being able to get along with other people unless it was business related, so in spite of maintaining a straight face when he had asked the wrong question of how far they have gone Gabriel in fact was dying inside because he'd fucked up.  
That wasn't something he would normally do, besides he had never been encountered a situation like this before.  
Fortunately at the end both Adrien and his girlfriend Marinette seamed to forgive Gabriel, and just as Marinette left Adrien asked.  
"So dad, what do you think of Marinette?" Adrien asked anxiously.  
"She is a nice girl" Gabriel said and turned around walking to his office.  
Of course Adrien didn't ask why he had liked Marinette and sincerely his father was relieved.  
Why? Well, Gabriel had a secret, he himself was hawkmoth the villain terrorizing the wonderful city of Paris.  
Now, what does this have anything to do with Gabriel liking Marinette?  
Gabriel sincerely had a big respect for Marinette, because she has been the only one on Adrien's class (and well Adrien but he wasn't about to akumize his own son, because at least he had standards)  
Who hasn't been akumized; he really did respect that, that meant she was undoubtedly strong and courageous. Gabriel swears he's seen Marinette interfere successfully in his plans even if that didn't exactly benefit him.  
However if he ever had the chance to akumize the strong and intelligent girl that is Marinette he wouldn't hesitate, having such a strong allie to get to the miraculous stones was simply too perfect.  
"Sir..." Said a little depressed voice at his right, nooroo.  
"Yes?"  
"Someone is ready to be akumized" said nooroo his kwami.  
The only time Gabriel grinned was in times like this.  
"Nooroo, please transform me" said the older Agreste.  
Having completed his transformation hawkmoth proceeded to go to his secret chamber to akumize his next victim, but noticed a figure behind him gaping.  
Adrien stood at the door of his fathers office mouth fully open and dilated pupils.  
"Y-you are hawkmoth?" Adrien said this so lowly Hawkmoth almost didn't hear it.  
"I...I am," he said because there was no point in trying to deny it. "So please son do not comment this to anyone." The infamous villain of Paris pleaded to his son, anxiousness latent in his voice.  
Then he did what he always did, turned his back to son and entered his chamber mainly to freak out in his purple window room alone.  
Adrien was left there looking to the horizon debating between locking himself in his room or transform immediately into chat noir and release all his anger against his llyfather.  
Finally Adrien decided on something better...going to Marinette.  
But he needed to get there faster, so he transformed.  
Now, chat noir runner through the roofs of Paris feeling like shit every time he thought about his father.  
Chat noir arrived to Marinette's balcony and knocked, ten or so more seconds later Marinette opened the trapdoor confused as to why Adrien simply didn't come through the bakery.  
Once chat noir was inside, he detransformed into Adrien.  
"I know who is Hawkmoth." He said dryly looking at the floor.  
"Really!?" She sounded elated at the news until Adrien looked at his eyes glassy and Marinette knew this would not be pretty.  
"Marinette..." Adrien said his voice breaking more by second. "M-my father...my father is Hawkmoth "  
Marinette instantly hugged him tight and conforting.  
Marinette cupped his face. "Don't worry Adrien we will figure something out."  
After that Marinette and Adrien sat on the couch and waited until Adrien was able to calm down.  
"You know," Marinette started. "Maybe you have a gift for discovering people's secret identities." she chuckled.  
Adrien snorted snuggling into Marinette's side.  
"Yeah, you are probably right." Adrien said sniffing a little. "I bet you next time I'll discover Alya is the new volpina."  
Marinette laughed.  
This didn't make their situation less simple, Hawkmoth still was Adriens father and she knew having to battle his own dad would not be easy for Adrien, furthermore having to give him up to authorities.  
"Marinette..." Adrien called.  
Marinette hummed in response.  
"How..." He hesitated. "What are we going to do about this?" Adrien asked unsure of what to do next.  
Adrien was right they needed to do something regarding Hawkmoth, but they could not do anything to harsh, doing so would most likely risk their identities.  
That couldn't happen.  
Hawkmoth knowing chat noir was Adrien was certainly the worst that could happen since they live in the same house and all, but him knowing Marinette was ladybug was bad too.  
"We wait kitty"

 **A/N: helooo guys, hope you liked it, this is the last chapter of the fic. Love you guys.**

 **stay awesome ;)**


End file.
